I Love You, Sensei
by Shinzoku Uchiha Part II
Summary: Aku sedang mengobrol dengan Ino di kelas karena pelajaran sedang kosong. Kemudian tiba-tiba datang lima orang pria yang ternyata adalah guru PPL yang akan magang sementara selama dua bulan ke depan di sekolah kami... just fict OS SasuSaku


**I Love You, Sensei**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : Be careful, oke! ^_^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy it! **

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bel sekolah berbunyi, menandakan bahwa pelajaran jam pertama sudah akan dimulai. Seluruh siswa SMA KONOHA berbondong-bondong masuk ke kelas masing-masing. Aku dan Ino pun bergegas memasuki ruang kelas kami yang terletak di lantai dasar.

Hai! Namaku adalah Haruno Sakura. perempuan yang sedang berada di sebelahku saat ini adalah Yamanaka Ino. Aku dan Ino bersahabat sejak kami duduk di kelas X-F. kami telah banyak melewati hari-hari dengan canda, tawa, duka, kecewa, galau, semuanya selalu kita hadapi dan selesaikan bersama.

setelah kenaikan kelas, aku tidak menyangka bahwa kami satu kelas lagi di kelas XI-IPA1. Kami duduk di bangku paling depan agar kami dapat memahami pelajaran yang disampaikan dengan baik. Maklum, sebenarnya aku dan ino sama sekali tidak menyangka akan berada di kelas yang unggulan seperti ini. Kami terkejut dengan keputusan guru-guru, mengingat bahwa kami hanya mempunyai IQ yang pas-pasan, dan itu semua membuat aku dan Ino menjadi bingung.

Sebenarnya kami sangat ingin masuk di kelas IPS, namun ternyata takdir berkata lain. Tapi apapun yang sudah terjadi kami tetap mensyukurinya. Meskipun pada akhirnya kita kewalahan menghadapi mata pelajaran IPA yang membutuhkan perhitungan yang akurat seperti Fisika dan Kimia, tapi aku dan Ino tetap berusaha untuk bisa menyamai teman-teman yang lebih pintar dari kami.

Hari demi hari telah kami lalui. Tak terasa bahwa sudah hampir satu bulan kami berstatus sebagai siswa kelas XI-IPA. Memang benar, waktu itu berputar dengan cepat sekali. Aku pun merasakannya.

Saat ini aku sedang mengobrol dengan Ino di kelas karena pelajaran sedang kosong. Kemudian tiba-tiba datang lima orang pria yang ternyata adalah guru PPL yang akan magang sementara selama dua bulan ke depan di sekolah kami, hal itu kami ketahui dari penuturannya barusan. Ruang kelas yang tadinya sangat berisik mendadak menjadi hening karena kedatangan lima orang tersebut. Semua mata tertuju pada mereka.

"Selamat pagi, Anak-anak ~" sapa salah satu dari guru PPL tersebut dengan ramah.

"Pagi~" jawab kami serempak.

"Anak-anak, perkenalkan, kami adalah mahasiswa jurusan pendidikan dari UNIVERSITAS NEGERI KONOHA, kami kemari untuk menjadi guru PPL yang akan mengajar kalian semua selama 2 bulan." Kata salah seorang yang bertubuh langsing dan berwajah manis. Kelihatannya orang itulah yang menjadi pembicara dalam pertemuan ini.

"Perkenalkan, namaku adalah Sai," kata orang itu.

"Yang berambut seperti pantat ayam itu adalah Sasuke, yang berambut merah adalah Gaara, yang berambut nanas adalah Shikamaru, dan yang berambut seperti buah durian itu adalah Naruto." Jelasnya.

"Waahh … _S__ensei_ sekarang sudah menikah apa belum? Boleh minta nomer teleponnya, tidak?" celetuk Temari yang berada di bangku belakang.

"Iya _S__ensei_, kami ingin tahu alamat, nomor telepon, dan yang paling penting kami ingin tau status kalian~" sahut murid lainnya.

"Emm … kami berlima masih belum menikah kok! Hehehe~" sahut Naruto-_sensei_ dengan gayanya yang kocak.

"Yang jelas, kami semua berstatus sebagai mahasiswa." Jawab seorang pemuda yang bernama Sasuke.

"Jiaaah, bukan status itu yang kami maksudkan, tapi status hubungan _S__ensei_~" Protes Temari.

"Sudah… sudah, apakah ada pertanyaan lain?" Potong Gaara-_sensei_.

"Hahaha, kalau nomor telepon kalian berapa?" Tanya Tenten genit.

"Emm … ada deh ~" ucap Sai-_sensei_.

"Yaaa … tidak seru ah!" protes para siswi.

"Hoooaachm … mereka sangat merepotkan!" gerutu Shikamaru-_sensei_ sambil menguap lebar.

"Hahahahaha! Kalian mau minta nomor telepon? Wani piro?" Ucap Naruto-_sensei_ dengan cengiran khas-nya.

Di tengah percakapan tersebut aku dan Ino hanya diam saja sambil menatap lurus kepada lima orang di depan kami.

"Psst, Sakura! Orang yang bernama Sai itu manis ya," bisik Ino padaku.

"Tidak, menurutku biasa saja." Jawabku.

"Apa? Biasa saja katamu? Lihatlah baik-baik, wajahnya terlihat sangat manis dan imut, Sakura!"

"Hmm, ya … ya … terserah kau saja lah,"

"Kau ini!" ucap Ino dengan kesal.

"Kau menyukainya ya, Ino?" Tanyaku penuh selidik.

"Entahlah, aku tidak tahu. Tapi sepertinya aku tertarik padanya." Kata Ino, sementara matanya tak pernah lepas dari Sai-_sensei_.

"Ingat Ino, statusmu sekarang bukan lajang, melainkan berpacaran. Bagaimana dengan Kiba jika kau sampai menyukai Sai-_sensei_?" Tuturku.

"Ya ampun, Sakura … aku hanya sekedar kagum pada Sai-sensei, tidak lebih dari itu, tenang saja." Ucapnya padaku.

"Hmm, baiklah kalau begitu."

"Eh, apa kau juga tidak tertarik dengan salah satu dari mereka?" Tanya Ino.

"Ah, aku rasa ada." Timpalku sambil menatap Sasuke-_sensei_ dengan mata yang berbinar.

"Siapa? Apakah laki-laki yang berambut merah itu?"

"Bukan, tapi aku tertarik dengan yang bernama Sasuke." Kataku.

"Waah … ciiyeeeee, Sakura … ternyata kau juga terjerat ke dalam pesona mereka." Oceh Ino.

Aku tidak menghiraukan perkataan sahabatku itu. Pikiranku sedang tidak fokus untuk mendengarkan ocehannya. Sejak pertama kali melihat Sasuke-_sensei_ rasanya aku menjadi tertarik padanya. Aku menyukai penampilannya yang menurutku lumayan keren. Dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki dia terlihat sangat tampan dan gagah. Jujur, aku mulai menyukainya.

Bel berbunyi dua kali menandakan bahwa sekarang adalah waktunya untuk istirahat. Siswa-siswi dari setiap kelas berhamburan keluar menuju ke kantin, kecuali aku dan Ino. Saat ini kami sedang malas untuk pergi ke kantin. kami lebih memilih untuk berbincang-bincang di bangku, membicarakan tentang guru PPL yang kami sukai. Ternyata tidak hanya aku dan Ino saja yang tertarik dengan mereka, tapi semua siswi se-SMA KONOHA juga ikut heboh atas kedatangan mereka.

"Sakura, apa kau tidak menyadari bahwa tidak hanya kita yang menyukai Sai-_sensei_ dan Sasuke-_sensei_, melainkan ada siswi yang lain juga?" Tanya Ino padaku.

"Ya, aku menyadarinya dari awal. Aku tahu tidak mungkin pemuda tampan seperti mereka tidak mempunyai banyak fans, ya kan?" jawabku pada Ino.

"Lalu apakah kau tidak takut bersaing dengan penggemar yang lain?"

"Kau sendiri bagaimana?"

"Emm … entahlah … Aku bingung, Sakura. Perasaanku sekarang sedang tidak menentu."

"Aku juga, Ino. aku bingung dengan apa yang sedang aku rasakan pada Sasuke-sensei saat ini."

"Sudahlah, jangan membahas mengenai mereka!" sergah Ino.

"Yups! Betul juga, untuk apa kita dipusingkan oleh hal yang tidak pasti seperti ini! Say no to galau! Hahahaha~" ucapku dengan wajah riang.

"Yeeaaahh~!" sahut Ino sambil mengunjukkan gigi.

Setelah kami saling mengobrol, bel pertanda bahwa jam istirahat telah usai berbunyi. Kantin yang tadinya penuh sesak oleh siswa-siswi yang sedang membeli makanan sudah sepi kembali. Suara yang tadinya sangat ramai menjadi tenang. Dan kini saatnya melanjutkan mata pelajaran yang tertera pada jadwal selanjutnya.

Aku berjalan sambil menikmati hembusan semilir angin. Terik sinar matahari terasa menyengat kulit. Tubuhku terasa lelah karena banyak mengeluarkan energi selama di sekolah. Rasanya tidak sabar untuk segera sampai di rumah dan tidur di atas kasur yang empuk. Sambil berjalan aku termenung memikirkan kejadian di sekolah tadi, saat pertama kali aku melihat Sasuke-_sensei_.

jujur saja aku merasa tidak biasa. Perasaanku menjadi sangat tidak karuan. Dan aku rasa Ino juga merasakan hal yang sama denganku saat melihat Sai-_sensei_ tadi. Haaah … entahlah, aku dan Ino masih belum tahu apakah kami benar-benar menyukai mereka atau hanya sekedar kagum. Tapi ketika melihat Sasuke-_sensei_ tersenyum, jantungku langsung berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya. apakah aku jatuh cinta padanya? Tidak mungkin, aku tidak boleh menyukai guruku sendiri. Walaupun dia hanya seorang guru magang, tapi tetap saja tidak boleh.

Aku menggelengkan kepala dengan cepat, agar pikranku tidak melayang semakin jauh. Tidak terasa rumah yang telah kutinggali sejak aku masih kecil sudah ada di depan mataku. Sebuah rumah yang sederhana namun penuh dengan suasana yang nyaman dan menyenangkan.

"Aku pulang~!" seruku.

"Sakura, kau sudah pulang?" Tanya ibuku yang saat ini sedang berkutik di dapur.

"Iya, Bu … aku lelah sekali," keluhku.

"Ya sudah, mandi dan makanlah dulu, setelah itu kau istirahat." Tutur Ibuku.

"Baik, Bu." Ucapku mengakhiri percakapan antara kami berdua.

Setelah mandi dan makan, aku berjalan menuju kamarku. Kurebahkan tubuhku di atas kasur yang nyaman. Rasa kantuk tengah menguasai diriku. Aku menatap langit-langit kamarku, sosok itu kembali terbayang. Sosok yang telah menawan hatiku dengan sejuta pesonanya di hari pertama kita bertemu itu menghantui pikiranku lagi. Aku memutuskan untuk mengabaikannya dan memejamkan mataku rapat-rapat. Beberapa saat kemudian aku sudah terbawa ke alam mimpi.

Aku kembali memulai aktivitas rutinku. Mandi, makan, lalu berangkat ke sekolah. Itulah yang biasa kulakukan sehari-hari, terkecuali hari minggu.

Saat aku memasuki kelas, ino sudah terlihat duduk di bangku kami. Tapi ada yang beda dari raut wajahnya. Ia murung. Entah apa yang sedang dipikirkannya, aku tidak tahu.

"Hay! Pagi-pagi sudah bengong. Memangnya apa yang sedang kau pikirkan sih, Ino?" suaraku mengagetkannnya.

"Eh! Sakura, siapa yang bengong? Aku hanya sedang memikirkan sesuatu saja."

"Memikirkan apa?" Tanyaku penasaran.

"Aku … aku …" Ino menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"Iya, kau kenapa?" tanyaku tidak sabaran.

"Kurasa aku menyukai Sai-_sensei,_ Sakura!"

"Benarkah? Itu hal yang lumrah Ino, wajar saja jika kita menyukai guru magang itu."

"Tapi, gara-gara hal itu, perasaanku terhadap Kiba menjadi berubah. Aku jadi tidak bisa mencintai Kiba seperti dulu lagi, karena hatiku lebih mengarah pada Sai-_sensei_,"

"Huuuufft … ini yang aku takutkan dari awal,"

"Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan, Sakura?"

"Ini semua sudah terlanjur terjadi, jalani saja apa adanya, Ino. Tapi ingat, jagalah perasaanmu pada Sai-_sensei_ agar tidak melebihi batas normal rasa suka seorang murid kepada gurunya."

"Emm, baiklah akan kucoba."

Tak lama kemudian bel sekolah berbunyi nyaring, pertanda diawalinya pelajaran hari ini. Semua siswa-siswi segera duduk di tempat mereka masing-masing serta mempersiapkan buku catatannya. Pelajaran pertama hari ini adalah Matematika. Kami semua menunggu Azuma-_sensei_ masuk ke kelas kami untuk mengajar Matematika. Beberapa saat kemudian seorang lelaki gagah berambut hitam kebiruan serta memakai kemeja berwarna biru tua berjalan memasuki ruang kelasku. Mataku membulat seketika. Betapa terkejutnya aku ketika melihat siapa yang masuk ke dalam kelas. lelaki itu bukan Azuma-_sensei_, melainkan Sasuke-_sensei_.

"Selamat pagi, semuanya~!" sapanya dengan ramah.

"Selamat pagi, Sasuke-_sensei_~"

"Nah, untuk dua bulan ke depan saya akan menggantikan Azuma-_sensei_ untuk mengajar Matematika. Kalian tidak keberatan, kan?"

'_Dasar baka, tentu saja tidak! Justru mereka semua menyukaimu, __S__ensei.'_ Kataku dalam hati.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, kita langsung saja memulai materinya. Kemarin Azuma-sensei mengajar sampai pada bab apa?" Tanyanya.

"Sampai bab trigonometri,_S__ensei_~!" Jawabku serentak dengan murid yang lainnya.

Aku hanya melamun ditengah pelajaran saat Sasuke-_sensei_ sedang menjelaskan materi yang diajarkannya. pandanganku tak pernah lepas darinya. Entah kenapa mata ini tiba-tiba sulit beralih dari sosoknya. Aku menatap Sasuke-_sensei_ dengan lekat, memperhatikan setiap detail yang ada pada dirinya. Mata _onyx_-nya, hidung mancungnya, bibirnya, wajahnya yang sempurna, postur badannya, warna kulitnya, dan yang paling aku suka adalah gaya rambutnya yang mencuat seperti pantat ayam itu. Sungguh ciptaan yang sangat luar biasa!

'_Oohh … Tuhan, apakah aku sedang bermimpi? Dia sangat indah dan mengagumkan! Caranya berbicara, caranya memandang, caranya berjalan, caranya tersenyum, semua itu membuatku gila. Apakah aku jatuh cinta pada Sasuke-sensei?'_

Aku asyik melamun sambil tersenyum sendiri. Ino yang melihatku agak kurang beres langsung mengambil tindakan untuk menyadarkanku.

"Psstt! Hey, Sakura! Apakah kau masih waras? Kenapa kau senyum-senyum sendiri seperti orang gila?" Tanya Ino setengah berbisik sambil menempelkan tangannya di jidat lebarku.

"Iihh! Apa-apaan sih? Aku baik-baik saja, Ino-_pig_!" Bantahku pada sahabatku.

"Oooh aku tahu … pasti kau tadi sedang melamun sambil memikirkan Sasuke-_sensei_, ya? Betul, kan?" Tebak Ino padaku dengan sangat tepat.

"Eh, umm … iya, aku ngaku deh," jawabku pasrah.

"Tuh kan? Ketahuan juga kalo kau sedang jatuh cinta dengan Sasuke-_sensei_," Ucap Ino sambil tersenyum padaku.

"Ssstt! Sudahlah, jangan membahas soal itu," Jawabku sambil mengalihkan wajahku yang memerah.

"Hey, kalian berdua … bisakah kalian tenang dan tidak berisik disaat aku sedang menjelaskan materi?" Tanya Sasuke-_sensei _tiba-tiba mengagetkan aku dan Ino.

"Ma-maaf, _S__ensei_~" Aku dan Ino mengucapkan maaf dengan tergagap-gagap.

"Hn … baiklah, kita lanjutkan pelajarannya." Ujar Sasuke-_sensei_ sambil kembali menghadap ke papan tulis.

Aku sedang melihat tv di ruang santai ketika handphone-ku tiba-tiba berdering. Aku melihat nama Ino di layar ponsel.

'_Tumben Ino meneleponku, apa yang sedang terjadi?'_ Batinku.

Tanpa menunggu lebih lama lagi segera kuangkat telepon dari Ino karena aku tahu ada sesuatu yang sedang terjadi padanya.

"Halo, Ino,"

"Sakura … hiks, hiks!" Suara tangisan Ino terdengar jelas dari ponselku.

"Ada apa? Kenapa kau menangis?" Tanyaku bingung.

"Aku … aku putus dengan Kiba,"

"Bagaimana bisa? Bukankah hubunganmu dengannya selama ini baik-baik saja?"

"Tidak, kau tahu kan, semenjak guru PPL yang bernama Sai itu datang, perasaanku menjadi berubah, Saku~"

"Jadi kau yang memutuskan Kiba?"

"Ya, aku yang memutuskannya. Itu kulakukan karena aku tidak bisa membohongi perasaanku sendiri. Rasaku terhadap Kiba perlahan luntur, yang ada dalam pikiranku hanya Sai-_sensei_."

"Apakah kau merasa lebih baik saat putus dengan Kiba?"

"Ya, perasaanku menjadi lebih lega, meskipun aku tahu aku telah menyakiti perasaannya."

"Kau egois, Ino~"

"Hiks … hiks … aku bingung, Saku … mungkin inilah jalan yang terbaik untuk aku dan Kiba."

Suara Ino terdengar semakin parau. Aku yang mengerti tentang perasaan Ino saat ini hanya dapat menghembuskan nafas panjang.

"Huuuuufftt … aku paham. Sebaiknya kau meminta maaf padanya. Saranku, jangan sampai ada rasa benci ataupun dendam yang terselip di hatinya, karena biar bagaimanapun Kiba adalah orang yang paling merasakan sakit,"

"Baiklah, aku mengerti … _arigatou gozaimasu_, Saku-_chan_~"

"_Iie, dou itashimashite_~"

'Tuutt … tuutt … tuutt!'

Ino telah menutup teleponnya. Sebenarnya aku menyesali keputusan sahabatku yang satu itu. Bagaimana tidak? Ino dan Kiba sudah menjalin hubungan selama tiga tahun, dan sekarang Ino malah memutuskan hubungannya begitu saja. Padahal sudah banyak kenangan yang telah mereka lalui bersama. Tapi untuk apa aku terlalu mengurusi urusan mereka? Biar saja mereka mengurus permasalahannya sendiri. Aku di sini hanya ingin membantu sebagai seorang sahabat. Toh, mereka juga sudah cukup dewasa untuk menyelesaikannya.

Jam dinding menunjukkan pukul 7 malam. Seusai makan malam aku menuju ke kamar untuk belajar. Aku meraih buku Matematika dan memandangnya sambil tersenyum. Semenjak aku tahu bahwa Sasuke-_sensei_ mengajar di bidang Matematika, aku jadi ingin menguasai pelajaran ini. Entah mengapa tiba-tiba aku mempunyai cita-cita bahwa suatu hari nanti aku ingin menjadi seorang guru Matematika.

'_kau lah inspirasiku… kau lah motivasiku, Sasuke-sensei~_'

Dua jam kemudian aku sudah selesai mempelajari materi untuk besok. Mataku terasa sangat lelah. Aku berjalan menuju tempat tidur dan kurebahkan tubuhku di sana setelah itu mematikan lampu yang ada di atas meja sebelah kasurku. Aku menaikkan selimut lalu bersiap untuk tidur. saat aku mulai memejamkan mata, bayangan itu kembali muncul dalam benakku. sesosok bayangan yang sangat kuinginkan kehadirannya di sampingku.

"Sasuke-_sensei_ …" Aku menyebut namanya dengan lirih. Tanpa terasa aku menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman tulus.

"_Oyasumi nasai_~" Lanjutku sebelum terbang ke alam mimpi.

Mentari telah menyinari bumi. Membuat pagi ini terlihat cerah dan terasa hangat. Aku mulai melangkahkan kaki menuju ke sekolah. Saat tiba di kelas, aku melihat Ino termenung di bangku sendirian. Raut wajahnya terlihat tidak karuan. Dia terlihat muram, tidak seperti ino yang biasanya selalu menyambutku dengan ocehannya.

"Hey!" sapaku sambil menepuk bahunya.

"E-eh, Saku… kau mengagetkanku!" Ucapnya setelah sadar dari lamunannya.

"Kau ini, Ino! pagi-pagi sudah melamun!" Kataku sambil meletakkan tas lalu duduk di sampingnya.

"Aku masih kepikiran masalah kemarin, Saku-_chan_…" Keluh Ino padaku.

"Meskipun kiba sudah dapat mengerti mengapa aku bertindak demikian, tapi tetap saja aku merasa bersalah," Lanjutnya.

"Sudahlah Ino… ini semua bukan salahmu atau salah siapapun. Ini semua adalah perkara hati dan perasaan, jadi tenangkan pikiranmu."

"Hmm, aku butuh hiburan, Saku~"

"Umm… bagaimana kalau sepulang sekolah nanti kita jalan-jalan ke Konoha Mall untuk melepas penat?" Tawarku pada Ino.

"Nah, ide bagus! Baiklah aku mau!" jawab Ino dengan antusias.

"Siippp!" ucapku sambil mengacungkan jempol di depan wajahnya.

Tak lama kemudian bel tanda masuk berbunyi. Waktunya memulai pelajaran pada jam pertama, yaitu Bahasa Jepang. Semua siswa menyiapkan buku catatan mereka masing-masing sambil menunggu kedatangan Jiraiya-_sensei_. Dua menit kemudian masuklah seorang lelaki berambut hitam klamis dengan badan yang ramping serta kulit yang putih pucat ke kelas. dia berjalan dengan santai dan menebar senyum ke arah siswa-siswi yang ada di ruang kelas. setelah tempo hari kami dikejutkan dengan kedatangan Sasuke-_sensei_ yang menggantikan Azuma-_sensei_ mengajar Matematika, sekarang kami kembali dikejutkan oleh kedatangan Sai-_sensei_ yang ternyata menggantikan Jiraiya-_sensei_ mengajar Bahasa Jepang.

Aku menoleh ke arah Ino yang duduk di sebelahku. Ia tampak melongo melihat sai-_sensei_. Ekspresinya berubah terkejut sama seperti yang lain. Aku mengibaskan telapak tanganku di depan wajahnya berkali-kali, tetapi tidak ada respon. Matanya tidak berkedip sama sekali memandang guru PPL itu.

"Pssstt… Hey, Ino-_pig_! Sadarlah!" Aku menyadarkan Ino dengan menyenggol lengannya.

"Eh!" Ino spontan menggerakkan badannya seperti tersengat aliran listrik.

"Nah… sudah sadar sekarang?" Tanyaku menggoda Ino.

"Hehehe… _go-gomen_," Jawab Ino sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Whuuu… dasar!" gerutuku kepadanya.

Suasana di kelas mendadak hening. Sama seperti saat Sasuke-_sensei_ datang ke kelas ini kemarin. Seluruh isi kelas masih terus memandang ke arah Sai-_sensei_. Melihat suasana yang seperti ini Sai-_sensei_ segera membuka suara untuk menyapa murid-muridnya.

"_Ohayou_… anak-anak~" sapanya.

"_Ohayou_… _sensei_~" jawab kami serempak.

"Bagaimana kabar kalian pagi ini?"

"Baik, _S__ensei_~"

"tapi ada juga yang sedang galau, _Sensei_!" ceplosku dengan beraninya. Seketika itu Ino langsung memukul lenganku, dan berbisik pelan.

"Kau gila ya? Apa-apaan kau ini huh?"

"Hehe… aku cuman iseng sedikit saja~"

"Sedikit jidatmu! Awas kau, Saku~!"

"Hehehe! tenang saja… lagi pula Sai-_sensei_ tidak mendengar perkataanku tadi~"

"Huuuuft… selamat~" kata Ino sambil mengelus dadanya.

Keadaan di kelas sekarang berubah menjadi gaduh. Seluruh siswi sibuk berbicara sendiri-sendiri. Entah apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan. Sai-_sensei_ mulai risih. Ia langsung mengeluarkan suaranya dengan keras untuk menenangkan suasana.

"Anak-anak tolong diam semuanya~!" ujarnya.

"…." Seisi kelas kaget dan langsung mengunci bibirnya rapat-rapat.

"Baiklah semuanya, hari ini kita langsung saja memulai pelajarannya. Sampai di mana pelajaran yang diajarkan Jiraiya-sensei minggu lalu?" Tanya sambil kembali tersenyum.

"Sampai pada bab 3, _S__ensei_." Jawab Hinata yang berada di bangku paling depan.

Sepulang sekolah aku dan Ino langsung menuju Konoha Mall. Waktu tiga jam kami habiskan untuk bersenang-senang di sana. Aku menemani Ino membeli beberapa aksesoris. Setelah itu kami bermain di wahana permainan dan juga mampir ke kedai ramen langgananku dan Ino untuk makan mie ramen favorit kami berdua.

Tepat pukul 5 sore aku sudah sampai di rumah. Aku melepas sepatu kemudian berjalan ke dapur untuk mengambil air dingin di kulkas. Saat hendak membuka pintu kulkas, aku melihat memo dari ibuku.

'_Sakura sayang, ibu dan ayahmu pergi ke rumah bibimu untuk menjenguk pamanmu yang sedang sakit. Ibu sudah menyiapkan makanan di meja makan jika kau lapar. Baik-baik di rumah__,__ ya._'

Aku mengambil memo itu dan menaruhnya di atas meja. Lalu aku mengambil sebotol air dingin dan berjalan ke kamar.

"hmm… pantasan dari tadi aku merasa rumah ini sepi karena tidak ada orang, mereka sedang pergi rupanya." Gumamku.

Hari demi hari silih berganti. Rasa cintaku pada Sasuke-_sensei_ yang kini telah bersarang dalam hatiku kian lama kian membuncah. Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi untuk menahan gejolak yang ada dalam dadaku ini. aku merasa bingung dengan apa yang harus kulakukan. Apalagi dua hari lagi akan ada pelepasan guru PPL. Aku tidak bisa menyembunyikan perasaanku seperti ini terus. Kubaringkan tubuhku sambil menatap langit-langit kamarku sambil merenung.

'_Ooh… Tuhan, apa yang harus kulakukan?_'

Aku berpikir sejenak lalu kupejamkan mataku dan menghembuskan nafas panjang untuk melegakan rongga dadaku dan setelah itu aku tertidur pulas.

"Ino, bantu aku!" ucapku saat jam istirahat di sekolah.

"Hah? bantu apa?" Tanya Ino kebingungan.

"Bantu aku menyatakan perasaanku pada Sasuke-_sensei_," jawabku langsung _to the point_.

"Apa?! Kau sudah gila ya? Dari mana kau mendapatkan keberanian untuk itu?" Tanyanya dengan wajah tidak menyangka.

"Semalam aku sudah bertekad, dan aku telah mengumpulkan nyali yang besar untuk mempersiapkan ini semua." Ujarku meyakinkannya.

"Tidak ada angin tidak ada hujan tiba-tiba saja kau jadi seperti ini, sebenarnya kau ini kenapa sih, Saku?"

"A-aku… aku sudah tidak bisa lagi menahan perasaanku pada Sasuke-_sensei_. Besok adalah hari terkahir guru PPL berada di sekolah ini. sebelum dia pergi aku ingin dia tahu bahwa aku menyukainya. Karena itu aku memohon bantuanmu, Ino~"

"benarkah besok adalah hari terakhir kita bertemu dengan para guru PPL itu? baiklah, aku akan membantumu tapi dengan satu syarat,"

"Terimakasih, Ino sayang~!" kataku girang sambil memeluk Ino.

"Sa-saku, cepat lepaskan aku! Nanti anak-anak yang lain akan mengira kita ini lesbi!" perintah Ino sambil meronta-ronta.

"Oopps! Hehehe… iya-iya, ngomong-ngomong syarat apa yang akan kulakukan?"

"Nanti tolong kau mintakan nomor telepon Sai-_sensei_ ke Sasuke-_sensei_ ya,"

"Ooh itu… beres deh! Tapi untuk apa?" aku menatap Ino penasaran.

"Sakura no baka… kau pikir hanya kau saja yang ingin menyatakan perasaanmu pada orang yang kau suka? Aku juga ingin melakukannya, tahu~" tutur Ino sambil tersenyum penuh arti.

"Kau akan menyatakan perasaanmu pada Sai-_sensei_ melalui telepon?"

"Yups! Tepat sekali!" kata Ino.

"It's okay… aku akan memintakannya nanti, kau tenang saja~" sahutku dengan gaya ala boss-boss.

"Lalu apa yang harus kulakukan?" Tanya Ino padaku.

"Begini, nanti sepulang sekolah tolong kau bilang pada Sasuke-_sensei_ bahwa aku ingin bertemu dengannya dan suruh dia menunggu di taman belakang sekolah."

"Uhm! Baiklah aku mengerti," ucap Ino sambil menganggukkan kepala.

"Aduuuh… kenapa jantungku jadi berdebar-debar ya, Ino?"

"Ya jelas lah! Semua orang pasti juga deg-degan kalau mereka akan menyatakan perasaannya pada orang yang disukainya, baka."

Aku merasakan deru nafasku semakin tidak teratur karena jantungku yang berdegup lebih cepat dari biasanya. Aku ingin sekali mundur dan mengurungkan niatku. Namun aku semalam sudah bertekad untuk menyampaikan pada Sasuke-_sensei_ bahwa aku benar-benar menyukainya. Lagipula Ino sudah bersedia membantuku dan aku pun telah memberitahunya tentang rencana sepulang sekolah nanti. Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku akan tetap maju, inilah keputusanku.

'teeettt… teeettt… teeettt!'

Bel sekolah berbunyi tiga kali. Kini saatnya bagi seluruh siswa-siswi SMA KONOHA untuk mengemasi barang-barang mereka dan beranjak meninggalkan kelas masing-masing. Tidak biasanya tanganku berkeringat seperti ini. Tiba-tiba aku menjadi gundah. Aku benar-benar gugup.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Sakura?" Tanya Ino sambil memegang pundakku pelan.

"A-aku tidak apa-apa kok, tenang saja."

"Bagaimana aku bisa tenang jika melihat wajahmu pucat begini? Apa kau yakin dengan niatmu?" Tanya Ino sambil menatapku cemas.

"Sudahlah Ino… jangan terlalu mengkhawatirkanku, aku sudah yakin dengan ini semua," jawabku meyakinkannya.

"Hmm, baiklah kalau begitu! Aku keluar dulu untuk bertemu dengan Sasuke-_sensei_. Kau tunggu di sini." Kata Ino Sambil bersiap.

"Uhm!" timpalku sambil menganggukkan kepala.

Ino melihat Sasuke-_sensei_ ketika pemuda tampan yang masih berstatus sebagai mahasiswa itu akan menaiki motornya, kelihatannya dia akan pergi. Ino segera menghampiri Sasuke-_sensei_. Ia berjalan dan berhenti tepat di depan motornya.

"Tunggu, Sasuke-_sensei_! ada yang ingin aku sampaikan pada anda," ucap Ino.

"Hn? Ada apa?" Tanya Sasuke-_sensei_ keheranan sembari turun dari motornya.

"Ada seseorang yang ingin bertemu dengan anda, tolong anda tunggu dia di taman belakang sekolah, ini penting." Ujar Ino.

"Uhm, baiklah. Aku akan menunggunya di sana." kata Sasuke-_sensei_ sambil memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku celanannya.

"Arigatou, _sensei_~" kata Ino sambil membungkukkan badannya.

Aku melangkah menuju taman di mana Sasuke-_sensei_ menungguku. Ino bilang padaku bahwa Sasuke-_sensei_ mau bertemu denganku. Aku senang sekali mendengar hal itu, namun aku juga merasa sangat _nervous_. Di sepanjang koridor pikiranku melayang tidak karuan. Aku segera mempercepat langkahku karena aku tidak ingin membuatnya terlalu lama menungguku.

Tak lama kemudian kakiku sudah menginjak rerumputan taman. Aku menghentikan langkahku sejenak. Angin yang berhembus dengan lembut membuatku merasa sedikit tenang. Bau bunga-bunga dan dedaunan yang ada di sini terasa sangat segar bagiku. Kutarik nafas dalam-dalam lalu menghembuskannya secara perlahan. Hal itu cukup membuat pikiranku menjadi rileks. Setelah itu aku melanjutkan langkahku untuk mencari sesosok lelaki dengan rambut hitam mencuat dan bermata _onyx_ yang hitam, tajam, kelam, dan mampu menghanyutkan siapa saja yang memandangnya, termasuk aku.

Akhirnya aku menemukannya di bawah pohon yang rindang. Dia sedang duduk menyandar di batang pohon tersebut. Pandangannya lurus ke depan memandangi bunga-bunga cantik yang berjajaran. Perlahan aku mendekatinya. Dia menoleh ke arahku dengan tatapan yang meneduhkan dan senyum tipisnya. Aku seperti ingin pingsan melihatnya menatapku seperti itu.

"Jadi… kau yang ingin bertemu denganku?" Tanyanya dengan santai.

"I-iya~" aku menganggukkan kepalaku gugup.

"Haha… Tidak usah terlalu tegang, santai saja~" ujarnya ramah kepadaku.

Aku sudah berada tepat di sampingnya saat ini. Dia berdiri menyambutku. Selama tiga menit aku terdiam. Aku bingung mau memulainya dari mana. Aku hanya menundukkan kepala saat Sasuke-_sensei_ memandangku. Aku tahu dari tadi dia sudah menungguku untuk membuka suara.

Angin sepoi-sepoi bertiup ke arah kami berdua. Membuat rambut kami bergerak-gerak dengan indah mengikuti arusnya. Kututup mataku sebentar dan mencoba menyusun kata demi kata yang akan kuucapkan padanya. Dia pun menungguku dengan sabar.

"Umm… Sasuke-_sensei_ aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu~"

"Hn, silahkan … aku akan mendengarkannya," ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

"A-ano… se-sebenarnya selama ini aku menyukai Sasuke-_sensei_. Aku mengagumi Sasuke-_sensei_ saat pertama kali aku melihat anda. Entah apa yang membuatku jadi menyukai Sasuke-_sensei_, yang jelas rasa ini tumbuh begitu saja dalam hatiku. Aku tidak berharap Sasuke-_sensei_ membalas rasaku ini, tapi aku berharap Sasuke-_sensei_ dapat memahaminya," ucapku dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

"Huuuumpph… aku paham," katanya sambil menghembuskan nafas dan tersenyum padaku.

"Maafkan jika aku lancang berkata seperti ini kepada _sensei_. Aku hanya ingin _sensei_ tahu bahwa aku menyukai anda sebelum anda pergi, karena aku tahu bahwa besok adalah waktunya pelepasan PPL. Besok adalah terakhir kali Sasuke-_sensei_ berada di sini bukan?" tanyaku sambil memasang raut wajah sedih.

"Ya, kau benar… besok adalah hari terakhirku berada di sekolah ini. Ngomong-ngomong siapa namamu?" tanyanya sambil menatapku.

"Na-namaku Haruno Sakura~" jawabku sambil menundukkan kepala Karena aku tidak berani membalas tatapan matanya.

"Aku tertarik padamu karena keberanianmu mengutarakan perasaanmu padaku, Sakura-_chan_," ujarnya dengan memperlihatkan senyumnya lagi kepadaku. tapi aku merasa senyumnya yang ini lebih tulus.

Aku kaget mendengarnya memanggilku seperti itu. Spontan kuangkat wajahku dan kupandang iris _obsidian_-nya dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Dia membalas tatapanku dengan lembut.

"Hahaha… Kenapa kau menampakkan ekspresi seperti itu? apakah aku tidak boleh memanggilmu dengan sebutan Sakura-_chan_?"

"B-bukan itu, tidak apa-apa kok… aku justru sangat senang jika _sensei_ memanggilku seperti itu~" jawabku sambil tersipu malu.

"Kau sangat lucu… lihatlah, pipimu memerah seperti buah tomat kesukaanku!" ucapnya.

"Uh… _S__ensei_ jangan menggodaku, aku malu~!"

"Haha… iya-iya… aku tidak akan menggodamu lagi, gadis kecil berambut _soft pink_ yang manis…" Sasuke-_sensei_ menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir… meskipun lusa kita tidak bisa bertemu lagi, tapi kita masih bisa menjalin komunikasi lewat telepon, boleh aku minta nomormu?" sambungnya.

"Uhm! T-tentu saja," aku mengangguk senang dan mencatatkan nomor teleponku di buku kecil milik Sasuke-_sensei_.

"Sakura-_chan_ tidak perlu bersedih… aku tidak akan melupakan kejadian ini seumur hidupku, karena kaulah orang pertama yang berani berbicara tentang perasaanmu kepadaku." Tutur Sasuke-_sensei_.

"Hah? Benarkah?" wajahku memanas saat mendengar penuturannya.

"Ya, benar… baiklah, aku harus pergi sekarang ada keperluan yang harus aku urus di kampus. Terimakasih karena kau telah menambah daftar sejarah dalam hidupku." Katanya sambil menyunggingkan senyum termanisnya padaku.

Aku terdiam memikirkan makna kalimat yang baru saja ia lontarkan untukku. Sebelum akhirnya aku mengingat sesuatu ketika ia berbalik dan hendak berjalan keluar taman.

"Eh! Tunggu dulu, _sensei_… boleh aku minta nomor telepon Sai-_sensei_? Ada seorang temanku yang menyukainya. Sekalian juga aku minta nomornya _sensei_, ya?"

"Oh, tentu saja boleh… temanmu yang berambut pirang tadi kan?"

"Iya~"

"Nah, ini dia… baiklah aku pergi dulu ya, Sakura-_chan_~!" ucapnya sambil mengacak-acak rambut merah mudaku lalu memberikan secarik kertas yang berisikan nomor Sai-_sensei_ padaku lalu beranjak pergi.

aku sangat gembira dengan respon yang diberikan oleh Sasuke-_sensei_ kepadaku. Betapa senangnya sampai tanpa sadar aku melonjak-lonjak kegirangan. Aku berteriak-teriak sendiri di taman yang menjadi saksi bisu atas kejadian yang barusan terjadi.

"Yahooo… yiippiii… yeaaaahhh! Ino… aku berhasil…" gumamku sambil menatap kertas kecil yang tertera nomor telepon Sasuke-_sensei_ dan Sai-_sensei_

"Hiks… hiks… terimakasih, Tuhan~"

Aku tak kuasa menitihkan air mata yang sejak tadi kutahan. Aku tidak ingin Sasuke-_sensei_ melihatku menangis, karena aku tidak ingin dia menganggapku sebagai gadis yang cengeng. Hanya senyuman yang tulus yang ingin kuperlihatkan padanya. Ya, hanya sebuah ketulusan yang mampu memberi warna pada hidup ini… Sebuah ketulusan yang mampu mendamaikan hati setiap orang yang sedang bersemi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke berjalan menyusuri koridor sekolah menuju tempat di mana ia memarkirkan motornya. Ia memakai helm kemudian menyalakan mesin motornya setelah itu ia melesat keluar lewat gerbang sekolah.

'_Kau sangat menarik, Sakura… tapi sayang kau masih belum cukup dewasa. Belajarlah dengan tekun dan selesaikan sekolahmu, lalu lanjutkan ke perguruan tinggi. Tumbuhlah menjadi seorang gadis yang cerdas. Raihlah apa yang kau cita-citakan. Lima tahun lagi aku akan datang untuk menjemputmu menjadi bidadari pendamping hidupku.' _Batin pemuda tampan itu dengan seraut wajah penuh cinta yang tersembunyi di balik kaca helm-nya.

***OWARI***

**.**

**.**

**Mind to review?**

**.**

**.**

**A/N : holaaaa akhirnya saya bisa update fict lagi setelah sekian lama. Fiuuuuhh… lega rasanya. Saya ucapkan terimakasih untuk yang sudah membaca dan terlebih lagi untuk yang sudah berkenan memberikan review untuk fict saya yang masih banyak kekurangan ini. Arigatou gozaimasu! **


End file.
